Hogwarts Truth or Dare: The Locker Room Series
by irishpoe
Summary: You have been talked into playing the muggle game called "Truth or Dare". You bravely (or foolishly) chose a double dare and now you are faced with having to sneak into the boys' locker rooms and steal something...But what will happen if you get caught!
1. Locker Room Series: Intro

Note from Author:

This is a type of rpg story, so your name will appear like this - "_" You are a student at Hogwarts (you can choose what house/age/sex/eye color/hair color) and you have joined a bunch of girls in the Room of Requirement (all different houses together) to play fun games and just have some private "girl time". So read the warning below and enjoy the story...if you _dare_ to continue.

**WARNING!**

This is rated M for a reason; there is sexual scenes/themes, bad language, and cliché moments. If you do not agree with this type of reading material or disapprove in anyway, PLEASE DON'T READ! Please do not write negative comments because of this; act like an adult and push the "Back" button.

I do not own Harry Potter – Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**INTRO**

You are in the Room of Requirement with several girls from other houses. It was close to Halloween and you all wanted to have a "Girl's Night". One of the Slytherin girls snuck in some Fire Whiskey and it wasn't long before you were playing silly games. One of the last ones you would play was a muggle game called True or Dare. Someone would ask another to tell a truth or take a dare. When taking 'truth' the one must answer, truthfully, what the asker asks (no matter what). With a dare, there are two kinds: basic dare and double dare. With basic dare, the person will have to do whatever the asker tells them; if they don't want to do the dare, they can choose to tell a very dirty secret of theirs. With double dare, you have to do whatever the asker asks. The only rules were no sex dares and nothing life threatening.

The game goes on with some very interesting dares and many secrets were revealed. You had played truth once, but now Daphne Greengrass chose you. She was not the nicest person to you and you figured she had some personal grudge against you. When she asked you "Truth or Dare" you thought about it for a moment. She was going to embarrass you one way or another and you weren't about to share some of you secrets you KNEW she would ask. So to make it interesting, you said double dare. A few gasped since you were only the second person to say this and some knew the connection between you and Greengrass. She thought with a smirk at first and then it took a twisted smile when she had it. "I _double_ dare you to…." She paused to add suspense for everyone, but you didn't mind. "…to steal a pair of underwear from the Quidditch boys' locker rooms". Several of the girls gasped loudly followed by a room of loud giggles. One girl spoke up "But no quidditch is going on today…" Greengrass only smirked before responding. "Don't worry…there are a couple of matches this week, plus many like to practice and shower. So I'll give you a week from today to get the underwear and then bring it to us by the end of the week back here in the Room of Requirement to see."

Steal underwear? At first, you were positive it would be easy, but you did have a little Fire Whiskey in you at the time, plus you wanted to show Greengrass you weren't intimidate. That next morning though, you realized just what you had to do and thought of ALL the consequences if you were caught. Oh well…ONWARD!

* * *

So you will get to choose a guy from all four houses. So far, I only have one person for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff (Roger Davies and Cedric Diggory) and I have plenty Griffindor and Slytherin. If you can think of anyone to add, send me a message. Hope you like it!


	2. Gryffindor Locker Rooms: Harry Potter

So you got Harry Potter! Continue reading and see what happens ;)

* * *

You hid behind one of the wall lockers in the Gryffindor Locker room, waiting patiently for everyone to get in the showers. After you were sure all were in and the coast was clear, you snuck over to some benches along the back wall of the showers that had clothes, bags, and accessories on them. You were just eying a set of clothing to look through, not noticing that someone was coming around the corner. Just as you were getting to the pants, you heard a firm voice from behind you.

"What are you doing?" You jump while turning around at the same time to find Harry Potter still in his quidditch uniform staring at you with a raised eyebrow, then in pure shock when he notices it's you. "_?" You quietly place a finger to your lips, silently asking him to be quiet while your face burned a deep crimson. Harry had a light confusion on his face, but he slowly nodded. When things couldn't get worse, you heard someone shutting off their shower water. You looked at Harry with wide eyes and for a moment, you could tell he was debating something. In a split second, he grabs your wrist and pulls both of you into an open shower stall before closing the curtain.

He motions you to stand back a little and turns on the shower head. The running water gives you some noise to talk behind and Harry gets close, his lips almost touching you ear when he asks quietly, "What are you doing in here?"

The thought of you and Harry in a shower together, so close, and now left having to explain yourself had your face darker than the Gryffindor colors he wore.

"Some of us girls were playing truth or dare last night and…well my dare was to…to…tostealunderwearfromthequidditchlockerroom."

Harry was still for a moment and then whispered slowly. "Could…could you repeat that last part?"

You felt like dying inside, licking your very dry lips before replying a little slower. "I was dared to steal underwear from the guys' quidditch locker room."

Harry was still again. Actually, he hadn't moved or even breathed since he asked you the first time. You looked are him and you could see he was smirking. In seconds, he starts chuckling, keeping his mouth over his hand to keep him quiet.

You were just going to ask him what was so funny when both of you heard a voice from outside the shower. "Hey Harry, you almost done in there, mate? We're all about to leave." Ron said.

Harry holds his finger to his lips like you had done earlier and spoke from beside you. "You guys go ahead. I'm…I'm just wanting to take my time."

There was a pause before Ron replied. "Alright…if you're sure."

You couldn't help but feel Harry's gaze one you as he spoke, "Oh, I'm quite sure…"

"Alright… later, Harry."

Harry didn't even bother replying, just waiting silently for the doors to close. Feeling a heat spread over your body helped you notice that not only was Harry's face still close to yours, but his whole body was almost flush against your own. A hot flush of pink resurfaced on you cheeks. You had never been this close to the Gryffindor, and with this new proximity you took your time noticing all the new things about the young Potter.

He still smelled like sweat and leather, but it was actually kind of comforting to smell, if not….erotic. Now that you were thinking about it, he was rather fit-looking in his quidditch uniform. You were so transfixed on the smells and sites before, you didn't notice Harry watching you and even breathing in the scent of your hair. So tempted were you to reach out and touch his chest…just to feel. But he chuckled, his chest moving up and down quickly as visual aid to wake you from your hypnotized mind.

You looked up and Harry was smirking again, looking right in your eyes. When he spoke, you know it was louder than before, but it sounded strangely deeper than usual.

"Truth or Dare, huh? And you have to have some poor bloke's underwear to complete it…."

You gave quick, but shallow nods while looking down, almost ashamed to look at him.

"Well….I guess I could loan you a pair of mine."

At first, you weren't sure what you heard was correct, but replaying it back in your head there was no way you could have mistaken it. You popped your head back up to look at Harry and that same smirk was still there and….was that a twinkle of mischief in his eye?

"Althooouuugh….," he drawled out. "You'll have to wait till I shower."

You knew your eyes got a little bigger, but you couldn't help yourself. The suggested look and the way he said it was just so unexpected. In the back of your mind you decided you wouldn't mind seeing that, but Harry would never really….

"You're welcome to join me…." he said; gentle like a whisper, but firm in desire.

Did he just ask what you thought he asked? You…really? With a hesitant shake in your voice, you asked, "Are you sure…?"

That smirk you had seen turned into a genuine smile before placing a gentle touch on your cheek. "I couldn't be more sure of anything else….But I want you to be sure."

Wow…Harry Potter…you…in shower. It was almost too much to think about. So instead of giving him a vocal answer, you pulled off your robes, folding them neatly before placing them near the end of the shower to keep from getting wet. Catching on to your answer, Harry follows suit, being less formal with his clothing and throwing it over and outside the shower stall.

His gaze seemed to burn into you as you turned around and stripped down to your underwear. Just as you were reaching for your bra, Harry's hands softly pushed your arms back down and whispered gently in your ear from behind. "Let me…"

You nodded and even though he nervously fiddled with the hooks, your bra slid down and off in moments. You slowly turned around and Harry's eyes gazed down on you with such heated desire, it was enough to stir your emotions in the pit of your stomach. The heat deep down inside you only spread out more when you allowed your eyes to gaze down his body. He was fit under all that cloth and leather; not built like a wrestler, but still much firmer than track runners. He was down to his blue, boxer shorts and with so little weight to the fabric, it wasn't hard for you to see that he was…excited.

Your eyes just continued to move up and down, not sure where to start, but you finally decide on your previous desire to touch his chest. His skin seemed to jump a little from your touch, but he gave you reassurance by touching the side of your waist. With a small shiver, you glided your fingertips over the skin and muscles presented to you, taking note of every place Harry would jump, sigh, or shiver at. He simply let you explore his body with your fingers while he did the same over your waist, shoulders, and chest. When he got to your breast, he was a little hesitant, as if that was going too far. You actually smiled a little; that Harry could still be so sweet even though his hormones had to be on over drive.

You gave him the reassurance he needed by lightly grazing his hardened member through his cloth prison. He took a deep breath before sighing deeply in appreciation and then moved in to gently, yet firmly grasp at your breast. It was amazing how soft, yet demanding his touch could be. You couldn't help but let a quivered moan escape your lips as he rubbed your hardened nipples with the pad of his palms. You gripped his member a little harder in your excitement and Harry returned the moan with an excited gasp.

You could feel Harry's fingers move their attention from your breast, down over your hips before his thumbs rubbed the side of your panties. He watched your face as his hooked them with his thumbs and slowly pulled them down till they puddled around your ankles. You shivered in excitement, knowing that Harry Potter was gazing at your naked form and getting excited just from watching. His cock twitched in approval in your hand, reminding you that it was now your turn. You moved your hands to his sides, slipping your fingers in the waistband before pushing them down to meet your own panties on the floor. His cock sprung up once out in the open and you just stared, looking at the size of The Chosen One. It was not too big, but it was enough to make you nervous. Harry might not have mentioned sex, but the way you two were going and the way you were feeling, it was going to happen.

After a few moments, you heard Harry chuckle and you looked up in his eyes for the first time since you began exploring. He had a smile on his face, but much more…suggestive than usual and his eyes looked like burning, green emeralds.

"Like what you see?" The question was laced with so much lust, you wanted to moan simply from that. Since when did Harry get such a sexy voice?! Still being shy, you bit your lip and nodded slowly. "A…Am I something worth seeing," you asked in the most stuttering of ways. It was embarrassing how nervous you were. The small laugh from Harry didn't make things better.

"I wouldn't be in the state I am now, if it wasn't for you." His hands were at your waist again, softly pulling you closer to him to where your burning bodies were flushed against one another, his cock pressed against your stomach. "You're very beautiful, _. I just hope I'm not pushing you into something you don't want or might regret." You shook your head fiercely, pulling him closer by his waist in fear he might run away. "Of course not…I…I like you Harry. I...I have for a long time."

One of his hands left your side and gently cupped your cheek, pulling all of your attention to him. His eyes pierced into yours, making your knees feel weak. "I'm glad…" he spoke softly, "…this has been a fantasy of mine for quite some time. I've always wanted to be with you." His eyes lightly drifted down to your lips and you could feel him leaning in closer toward your face. The anticipation was killing you slowly, so you closed the distance that was left between you, kissing him strongly on his lips.

Even though you moved quickly, Harry was quick to reply, deepening the kiss farther by slightly pushing his tongue past your already open lips. While your tongues made their forbidden dance, you wrapped your arms around Harry's neck as he pulled the two of you under the heat spray of the shower's water.

For a moment, you thought the two of you were literally on fire. The hot spray of the water mixed with the hot flesh of your bodies was enough to make you think you could seriously melt right into Harry. You kissed him with so much passion, so much eagerness that Harry gave a slight muffled moan before pushing himself to match your passion.

You didn't realize that Harry had turned you slightly so that you back was almost against the tiled wall. With another light push from him, you gasped at the sudden coldness against your backside. This allowed the mischievous Gryffindor to pin down your tongue, allowing him to map the expanse of your mouth to the fullest extent. You moaned lightly, gripping at his back to get even closer than you already were. After Harry had your mouth memorized, he allowed you to have your turn while his hands slide down your thighs, cupping the backs of them while his fingers softly dug into the inner thighs close to your womanhood. You gasped at the closeness of his fingers and you were suddenly very interested in getting his fingers closer.

He smiled as your hips moved to get closer and he gave you exactly what you wanted. By moving one of his hands to the front of your crotch he slid his fingers gently over you womanhood, pausing only for a moment to keep you guessing before he pushed a finger deep within your warmth. You gasped loudly that time, clinging to him with all your might.

He slowly moved his finger in and out of you, making you warm and wet inside. When your breathing leveled out, he added another finger in and then another. With the third you closed your eyes, resting your head on his chest as you gasped and moaned. You shaky fingers slowly moved between you, gliding gently over his very hard cock. Harry only had a moment to notice your touch before you grasped it and began jerking him off in your hand. It was his turn to moan now, resting his head against your shoulder while he pumped his fingers faster.

Just when you thought you might come, he stopped and pulled his fingers out of you and then pulled your hand off of his raging hard on. You were about to ask what was wrong when he abruptly grasped your thighs again and pulled you up, making your feet come off the ground and wrap around his waist for support. He pushed you body solidly against the wall, holding you up with his arms and his upper body. You could just barely feel the tip of his cock just graze the opening of your womanhood, making you shiver in the deepest delight.

Both of you were panting slightly, the excitement of arousal almost too much for either of you to bare. Finally, Harry looked back into your eyes, his forehead momentarily resting against yours. You took that moment in, seeing the water drip off his wet hair and glasses, the way his chest felt as he breathed, and the molten look in his eyes of pure lust and desire. And yet, there was something else in his eyes…and his next words only proved what you suspected.

"I love you, _."

Any other time you would have been surprised, if not even chastise someone for saying something like that so soon. But you simply smiled…feeling the same way.

"I love you, Harry…"

A relieved sigh escaped his lips and he quickly pushed those lips right back to yours. You kissed back with the deepest passion and love you ever felt in your whole life.

Harry pulled away, but continued to leave feathered kisses along your face as he spoke each word. "Are you. Wanting. To. Continue?"

You gave him a suggested smirk this time, pressing your breast firmly against his chest. "I'll go insane if you don't…"

Hearing the confidence in your voice with the added benefit of your breast against him, he returned the smirk and lightly nipped your lip before angling himself to move it.

You could feel how the head of his cock pushed the eager folds of your warmth a part, ready to invade and dive into ecstasy. He gave one more look of hesitation to you and you nodded, waiting for the small moment of pain and the long awaiting desire to follow.

Without much warning, Harry pushed himself in as deep and fast as he could, making you gasp and shutter in brief pain. He waited patiently inside of you, kissing your face where he could while you dug your face into his neck and shoulders. "Shhhh…" he whispered soothingly.

After the pain mostly subsided, you wiggled your hips around him earning you a very excited moan from him. Taking that as your signal to move on, he slowly pulled out, just leaving the head of his cock inside of you before pushing it right back in. You moaned softly, feeling more warmth and pleasure than pain. He continued the slow pace for a while until he knew both of you were ready for something faster. His hips jerked against you as he sped up, the grinding of your hips becoming more pronounced. With all that time of arousal building up inside you, it was screaming to let go.

"Harry…Harry please….m-move faster. I-I…" You didn't have to say much more. Harry could feel himself close to coming, so he angled your hips a little more so he could move in much faster and deeper. The slight change in agle and speed was enough to get Harry's cock rubbing and hitting right against your g-shot. You gasped and moaned as your muscle tightened more and more before it was all too much. You came, practically screaming Harry's name as you pulled him close to you. He grunted at the sudden tightness you caused around his cock and it wasn't long before he was coming inside you, moaning loudly, "_!"

Your world shook with wave after wave of pure sexual pleasure. Harry's body pressed firmly against your own was the only thing that was grounding you to earth and keeping from passing out. It was the most amazing feeling you ever experienced and you couldn't be happier with the guy who made you feel that way.

Panting heavily, Harry pulled his head from your shoulder where it rested and kissed you strongly. You were eager to return it, but with each kiss growing lighter it was obvious that both of you were exhausted. He slowly pulled out of you, making you feel empty inside while he eased you gently back on your feet to the floor. When his hands moved from your thighs and then took a step back, you quickly learned how much he was supporting you and how much you were no longer in control of your limbs. Feeling you sway, Harry tightened his already awaiting arms around you, supporting you against his body instead of the wall.

The feel of the water over your bodies was like gentle massages against your weakened limbs. It wasn't long before you could stand on your own again, but you never moved from Harry's side, nor would he let you. He ran his fingers gently through your wet hair while you drew lazy circles on his back.

With a small nudge from his head, he made you look up at him and kissed you strongly with the passion had before. Even though your head was still a little dizzy, you returned that passion tenfold, holding him close. When you parted your lips, he smiled before whispering.

"We really need to shower now. My skin is turning to a prune." You laughed softly at the small joke, causing him to smile much bigger than before. "I love you, _."

You looked deep into those emerald eyes, smiling uncontrollably, "I love you, too, Harry."

He stole one more kiss from you before he moved to get the soap and shampoo. You helped each other clean up with haste as you felt the water cooling down. While you were getting dressed, you felt Harry's arm wrap around your waist and you turned around to see him still shirtless with an arm behind his back. He gave you, yet another kiss before pulling away to reveal his hidden arm, showing you his blue, boxer shorts.

"Here you go….And you had better get them back. The only girls I want holding my underwear is my beautiful girlfriend."

"Why Harry…" you said, trying to act surprised. "You act like I would_ let_ other girls hold my boyfriend's underwear..."

He grinned ear-to-ear before pulling you in tightly and kissing you passionately like he would continuously everyday from then on.

Back in the Room of Requirement:

The girls were all waiting in the Room of Requirement, again, waiting for you to arrive.

"I wonder if she did it," asked Parvati Patil.

"Probably not," proudly spoke Greengrass. "There's no way she'd risk getting caught in the boys' locker room."

"I don't know….," whispered Susan Bones, sounding like you knew what she was talking about.

They all looked to see she was looking up at the door, which you and Harry were standing in. You were swinging his boxer shorts around your finger with a victorious smirk on your face and Harry had an arm wrapped comfortably around your waist.

"Here you are ladies…" You announced with joy. "…And to keep any of you from thinking I cheated, Harry decided to come along."

"Yup…those are mine." He said with his usual charm, but then switched to a slightly darker voice. "And she took them right from me…along with something else."

Silence was the only reply you both got as you scanned across the room to see each girl with their jaw almost on the floor. Hermione was blushing ten shades of red, but was smiling while Greengrass was much redder in the face from pure anger.

With that satisfaction, you turned to Harry who without hesitation kissed you before the two of you turned to walk back out the door you stood in.

You both waited till you were far away from the door before bursting into complete laughter, holding each other as you went onto your dinner date in the Great Hall.

* * *

So I hope everyone enjoyed it! I'll probably post Fred and George's up next. Until next time!


	3. Gryffindor Locker Rooms: Fred Weasley

You couldn't believe you were actually doing this, but there you were, hiding behind a set of lockers along the wall waiting patiently as the guys came in and got in the showers. You had decided that morning to go ahead and get this stupid dare done and over with, but you didn't count on your nerves going into over drive.

As you made sure the coast was clear, you eased out and started looking for a pile of clothes to look through. There were several piles just thrown everywhere along the benches and in the floor; men were such pigs sometimes. Hesitantly, you picked up a shirt that was sprawled out on the floor, but quickly dropped it realizing it was soaked in sweat. This was just disgusting…

Before you could move on to some other pile, you distinctively heard one of the showers turning off. Panicking, you try to look for a place to hide. You opened a couple of the lockers until you finally found one that was empty and didn't look like it belonged to anyone before jumping inside and shutting the door.

You heard wet footsteps come close to your locker, but then walk right past to one somewhere on the other side. You quietly released the breath you were holding at tried to assess the situation. You were now in a locker, waiting for an opening to either find another pair or make a run for it. You looked around your new, confined space and discovered something truly terrifying. The locker couldn't be open from the inside…

_'__Great'_ you thought to yourself. _'__I'm either going to have to get caught or break school property to get out.'_

You tried desperately to think of other solutions, but were distracted again by the sound of wet feet on tile moving your direction. Much to your horror, the feet stopped right in front of the locker you were hiding in. You silently begged to anyone not to get caught, but obviously someone hated you.

The door of the locker came open and there stood a wet Fred Weasley, wearing nothing but a towel and a shocked look on his face. He didn't say or do anything at first and then you both heard George somewhere in the distance. "Hey, Freddy boy, could you toss me my towel?"

Both you and Fred looked at each other and your mouth was so dry. You silently held your hands together in a pleading way and then moved a finger to your lips.

"Fred?"

He looked in the direction his twin's voice came from and then looked back at you before smiling, almost in a wicked way. You thought for sure your life was about to end.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." He told George before slowly closing the door, mimicking you by placing his finger to his lips.

So there you were again, locked in a locker in a room full of naked guys and now one of them knows you are in there. Your cheeks felt like they were on fire, but it wasn't just from embarrassment. You were also blushing from seeing you favorite wizard twin in nothing but a towel. You had a crush on Fred since you meet him formally through Hermione. He had joked with you a little and seemed more interested in you than his twin brother, George. Since then, you could tell which one was Fred and you watched him whenever he was near you, wishfully daydreaming. You thought Fred would have no real interest in you other than the fact that you were like many other women; with boobs.

Still, you had always dreamed of the day that Fred might actually admit he liked you, not just trying to get into your pants. (I mean come on…it's Fred)

You held your breath every time someone walked next to the locker you were in, silently waiting for Fred to open the door, probably to show you hiding to everyone. But time went by and one by one, the guys started leaving.

You were almost sure it was just the twins when you heard Fred say, "Go on ahead Georgie. I need to put some things away in my locker."

"Right-o, Freddy boy. See you at supper."

You heard the door open and close to the locker rooms just before a fully clothed Fred opened the locker door, looking at you with a deep smirk on his face. "And just what would you happen to be doing in my locker, Miss _?"

You were pink all over, embarrassed and ashamed to have to explain yourself to your crush why you were in there in his locker. Why his? It was empty?!

You sighed, not moving from the safety of the once dreaded space. "I…well….you see…we….the girls and I…we were playing a game of truth or dare."

"Um, hm…." He hummed, waiting to hear the rest with an amused smile.

"And uh….well….I was dared..to…to steal underwear from the boys' locker room"

Noticing you had whispered the last part, Fred put his hand to his ear and leaned in closer. "What was that last part?"

You chewed your lower lips before repeating yourself. "I was dared to steal underwear from the boys' locker room."

There was a pause followed by a rumbling laughter from Fred. He was laughing so hard, he held his stomach. You groaned in utter embarrassment, sinking a little in the locker with a face as red as a tomato.

It took him a moment, but he finally calmed down enough to look at you. "So you were looking and got scared, jumping in my locker?"

You nodded, ashamed, before adding. "I thought it was empty…"

Fred lightly laughs again, shaking his head in pure amusement.

"So I guess you didn't get a pair, huh?"

You shook your head, looking at your feet. While you admired your footwear rather than looking up at Fred, you missed how an idea seemed to pop in his head and give a very mischievous grin.

"Well how about I help you out there, _?"

You popped your head up, seeing a seemingly innocent smile on his face. "Repeat that, please," you asked, surprised.

He just leaned down, picking up a folder pair of boxers from the bench of folded clothes. "Here…you can take this pair. They're clean. I was just putting fresh clothes in my locker for the next game."

You took the checkered, green fabric from the redhead and eyed him suspiciously. "You sure?"

"Yup." He said rather quickly. "And I won't tell a soul you were in here."

"Oh…" You said, pleasantly surprised. "Well…thank you."

You slowly stepped out of the locker, which Fred let you by, but as you were almost to the doors, Fred called back to you.

"Although…I want you to repay me."

_'__I knew it….'_ you hissed to yourself. You slowly turned around to see first-hand what the mischievous grin looked like and you had to admit….it gave you goose bumps.

He walked up to where you were standing, getting a little closer than you thought was normally acceptable to others. "Meet me at the Hogsmed tomorrow after classes. Bring this…" he pointed to the boxers, "…and we'll discuss our payment." He ended your discussion with a flashing smile and for a moment…you wanted to say something. Normally, you hated it when Malfoy would call the Weasleys' weasels, but in this moment with Fred…you were strongly thinking of comparing him to one.

You turned back around, opening the door to your escape just as you hear. "Remember, tomorrow after classes…"

Later that night:

You had gathered the girls together to show that you had achieved your goal and Greengrass could tell that something was eating at you.

"What's the matter, _? Did you get caught?"

You glared at her for a strong moment and then lied. "No…no I didn't"

"Who's are these anyways," asked Katie Bell.

You cringed at the thought of having to say, but you did in the best way possible. "I think they are Fred Weasley's."

All the girls started giggling then, each other taking a turn to look at the pair before passing it to the next. Suddenly they all wanted details of how you got them while some started wondering what he would think to see that they are missing.

Having enough embarrassment for one night, you snatched the checked boxers from the last girl to look at them and started to leave. "I need to go put these back near there. I don't want to get caught with them."

You almost growled when you hear Greengrass call out to you, "Great job, _!"

The next day after classes:

You were almost to the little tea shop in Hogsmead when you were starting to get really nervous. You had hid the boxers deep in your bag, paranoid that someone will see through your bag and look at you with disgust. You had tried to counsel yourself with the collar of your jacket, hoping no one would recognize you and wonder what you were doing alone.

You didn't feel much better when you entered the tea shop and found Fred sitting toward the back of the building by himself. You half wondered where George was, but were distracted when Fred noticed you and waved to you.

Not wanting to draw even more attention to yourself, you walked bristly over to the table for two and sat across from Fred. He just smirked while he eyed your outfit.

"You look suspicious…like you are trying to do an illegal deal…" You slightly glared at him and he held his hands up. "Just joking….Um…How about some tea? My treat?"

You sighed and took off your 'suspicious' jacket. "Why not…."

The two of you ordered some tea and chatted a little about the day and assignments. After a while, you were so nervous as to what Fred was wanting you to do, you finally ask in right in the middle of his sentence. "How do you want me to repay you?"

He could only blink at the suddenness of your question, but the grinned softly. "Just finish your tea and we'll go for a walk."

After you both finished your teas, Fred went and paid up front at the counter while you stood by the door. You didn't notice (too busy looking around for anyone who might see you), but Fred eyed you slowly as the lady got his change. He had another smirk on his face, but it wasn't mischievous or even funny.

You turned when you had that feeling someone was watching you and you looked around dartingly in the room. Fred watched with great humor while trying not to laugh, turning back to the lady before you noticed he was watching you.

You were walking away from Hogsmed, but not quite back to the castle. After several minutes of silence and going essentially nowhere, you looked up at Fred. "Where are we going?"

He had a smile on his face since you left the tea shop and the smile never faded even as he spoke. "We're just walking….try to enjoy yourself."

You weren't sure if he was serious or just trying to get you to loosen up before he drops the bricks on you.

After several more minutes of silence and nervous wringing of hands together, you finally stop just on the far side of the lake. It was very private on this side of the lake, surrounded by rocks and trees with the castle off in the distance. Fred pulls out a small square of fabric from his pocket and before you can ask him what it is, he snaps his wrist like using a whip and the small fabric explodes into a huge blanket. He sets the blanket smoothly just in front of you and takes off his shoes before moving to sit on it. You just watched, questionably, and he looks up to see you still standing.

He doesn't say anything, but simply pats the open seat on the blanket next to him. Taking the hint, you took your shoes off and sat beside him, a little more tensed compared to his laid back sitting with his arms hold him up slightly behind him.

"It's nice out here…don't you think?" You looked to see he wasn't looking at you, but at the slowly setting sun with the most content look on his face.

You look out on the lake, looking toward the sun. It was nice…not only the view, but the weather too. Even though you wore a jacket, it was nice and warm out; the perfect weather to be outside. "Yeah…it's very nice."

"You know what else is nice?" Getting kind of caught up in the moment, you shake your head. "No…what?"

He looked over to you, eyeing you once more before saying, "…you."

You blinked at first and then looked over at him. For the first time, you saw that kind of sweetened look he had been giving you all day.

Noticing your shock, he kind of moves on to another topic. "I…uh…about your payment. Well….I uh….I'm not demanding it…but..uh. If you didn't mind….would you…would you mind if I kissed you?"

Just when both of you thought you couldn't be more shocked, you jaw kind of feel open. Fred looked at your mouth then back at your eyes. The longer you waited, the more Fred looked like he was sweating.

When you say the tell-tale signs of hurt in his eyes, you quickly broke out of your stupor.

"Yes!" you said rather hurriedly and loudly.

It was Fred's turn to look shocked and blink. "You…you sure? I don't want you to feel obli-"

"Fred Weasley….if you don't come over here and kiss me, I'm leaving."

Fred blinked once more before smiling and scooting closer to you. You met him half way and you felt his fingertips lightly brush your cheek. Slowly and a little nervously, he lowered his head to line with yours and brings his lips softly to rest against yours.

You lightly pressed into the welcoming warmth of his lips, so joyfully happy you were finally kissing your crush. He gave a soft moan of appreciation that you were deepening the kiss and bravely placed his hand on your waist as he pushed back against your lips.

Slowly you could feel yourself being lowered onto the blanket, but Fred's hands never leave you waist nor does he push the kiss.

You realize that you have to hint to him just what you want, slowly easing your tongue out to brush his lips. He paused for only a moment and slid his own tongue out, meeting yours in the middle. The two of you wrestled your tongues together, trying to get the upper hand. Only then does Fred cheat and tickles your side softly, making you giggle. He takes the chance and pins your tongue down before sliding into your mouth and mapping out his prize. He took his time, allowing his hands to just rub your sides while you placed your arms around his neck, rubbing the back of his neck. The gentle massage you gave him caused him to moan, giving you a chance to seek his mouth with your tongue. He gladly let you feel around, just enjoying the kiss he was desperately wanting.

It wasn't long when you lunged burned for air and you had to break to breath, both of you panting as you looked in each other's eyes. Fred grinned even has he panted.

"Wow…" he said breathlessly.

You couldn't help but grin and whisper back, "Wow…"

He just gazed at your face before bringing a hand up to touch your cheek again. "I love you…"

You were momentarily stunned by what he said and Fred, realizing what he thought out loud, groaned and covered his eyes before falling off you on his back. You sat up to look at him and he started ranting.

"I can't believe I just said that out loud. I know that's something you don't say on a first date. Go ahead and chastise me for it. I know it was stupid, but I couldn't help myself. I've been wanting to say that for so…"

You stopped him by straddling his hips and lean down to kiss his quivering lips strongly. When you don't get a response, you sit up and look him in the eyes.

He was still so shocked, his eyes wide. "….._?"

You smiled at him sweetly. "I love you, too. I have for awhile now…"

He was still speechless, but he tried to move his mouth. You just chuckle at how flabbergasted he was and went back in to kiss him deeper. Finally getting a hold of himself, he moans, almost growling, before he kisses you back with the same passion. The two of you fight with your tongues again, enjoying the passion the two of you shared for each other. You were so over the moon in happiness….your love finally admitted he felt the same and you knew he wasn't lying.

In your excitement, you were subconsciously rubbing against him while on top. Fred became very aware of your actions and quickly rolled to two of you over, breaking the kiss. "We need to cool off…"

You stare up at him, almost hurt. "W-why? Is something wrong?"

Fred gives you a loving smile and kisses your forehead as a silent apology. "No, love. I'm just…well. I'm a guy and uh…..well….we get a little excited too easily. Especially when the one we love is grinding on them."

Curiously, you look down, much to Fred's dismay, and can see the bulge forming in his nether-regions. You look up to see Fred hiding his eyes with his hand and you had to try your hardest not to giggle. Instead of what he was probably thinking, you bring your leg up and slowly rub your knee against the bulge. Fred's hand drops like a rock behind you, his eyes wide. He looks down at you in disbelief.

"_, I love you. But what you are doing right now is really testing my will power."

You grin and grind against it a little more, causing him to groan. You lean up next to his ear and whisper gently, "What if I want you to make love to me?"

That was all that was needed to make Fred come unglued. He slowly grinded himself against your leg, lust slowly clouding his eyes. "Where? Surely you don't want it out here…"

You shrugged playfully, "Maybe I do. It's very nice out and…I don't think anyone can see us from here…."

The suggestion in your voice was so hot to Fred, he had to moan again. He sat up quickly, pulling his wand out hurriedly and making what looked like a barrier. While he worked on that, you took off articles of clothing one by one, leaving only your panties on. You knew your cheeks were red, but it was exciting to know you would be making love to Fred out in the open where you could possibly get caught.

Fred had finished the last of the barrier with pride. "There…now no one will…" He stopped dead in his tracks when he turned around and saw you sitting there, practically naked with the exception of your panties. That got him really hard really quick.

You blushed as he eyed you slowly. "You were saying?"

He had to shake his head to get himself to focus a little. "I was…I was saying…that...that no one should be able to see us…or hear us now."

"Oh good…" You replied sweetly while raising you finger up and wiggling it for him to come closer.

In a split second, Fred's clothes were falling off of him as he tried to move quickly. When he was down to his boxers (pure red), he knelt in front of you, still eyeing every bit of you. He was so excited, but his excitement turned seriously for a moment and he placed his hands on your shoulders.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? We have all the time in the world for this?"

You wanted to slug his arm. Instead, you took him by his face and pulled him into a deep, lustful kiss. "Fred…I have been waiting for you for a long time to say you wanted me and I finally have you. I can't wait any longer."

His eyes returned to their lustful look and he pulled you close to him for another, mind-blowing kiss. It didn't take long for underwear to go flying off and Fred was now hovering over you, hard cock in his hand, positioned to enter your womanhood that was presented to him. He looked deep in your eyes and softly whispered. "I love you very much, _." Heated with desire, you slightly reached up to kiss him, "I love you, Fred".

With that, he slowly pushed the head of his cock in, stopping when your muscles were super tight. Without a minutes warning, he shoves his cock the rest of the way in, moving past your barriers and causing a momentary lapse of pain. He saw you biting down on your lip and gave you gentle kisses along your brow while whispering sweet apologizes. He waited patiently while you laid there, waiting for the pain to subside. Once you felt sure enough to continue, you gently kiss Fred's cheek followed by a slight grind of your hips.

He shivered at the pleasurable movement and then slowly pulled out till only the head of his cock was still inside before he pushed it back in again. He kept a smooth and steady pace until you were moaning deeply in his ears. He slowly sped up, wrapping his arms around you and bringing you into a deep kiss. You had your arms around his neck, now kissing him in a fiery passion that was building deep inside you. He could almost hardly stand how wet you were inside, making him want to come there and now, but he pushed it back, wanting to have you come with him.

You moaned deeply against his lips, feeling your walls wanting to tighten up unbearably. Fred was starting to whimper with his moan, trying hard to hold back even with your walls tightening around his so enjoyably tight. Finally you can feel the ruble of your arousal shake right though you and you cum wave after wave. With the constant contracting and releasing of your walls, Fred comes with a loud groan against your lips, holding you close to him as his seed spills inside you.

The two of you had to break your kiss in order to breathe again, panting as your pleasures surged through you. After a while of calming down, Fred slowly pulled out of you and laid next to you, pulling your close to his body. You softly kissed his chest in front of you and then looked up just in time to be kissed on the lips.

He smiled down at you with the greatest joy. "So I hope this means you're my girlfriend now…."

He gave you a playful smile, which you returned and said, "Only if you promise to take me on a real date instead of a secret one."

He laughed softly, "Of course, love. Of course."

Both of you just laid and kissed each other for a while before finally getting up and getting dress. Heading back toward the castle, holding hands now, you realize you still have something left to do.

"Fred, don't you want your other boxers back?"

He looked down at your with a thought and then smiled. "Nah, you keep them for now. Maybe you'll come visit me in my locker again after another game?"

You laughed softly as he wiggled his eyebrows after his suggested commit. He decided he loved hearing you do that and he pulled you close to him for another kiss. He was going to make sure he could make you laugh and feel loved every single moment for the rest of your lives.


	4. Gryffindor Locker Rooms: George Weasley

You were hiding behind a set of lockers just barely against a wall, listening to the different voices that came in along with the sound of clothes and garments being removed or thrown to the floor. You had chosen to finish the dare that day after the Gryffindor's quidditch practice an even after you heard the showers coming on, you were still cursing yourself for taking up a stupid dare. If you lived through this, you silently swore you would never drink Fire Whiskey ever again.

After much arguing in your own head, you finally popped your head out to look around. It looked like everyone was in the showers and you convinced yourself that you had to move quick. Wasting no time, you moved as silently as possible to a pile of clothing. Without thinking about how gross it was, you sifted through the sweat-soaked shirt, sweater, and pants to finally find a pair of red, checkered boxers. Just as your fingers were about to grasps them, you heard a startled voice from behind you.

"_?" You whipped around quickly to see George Weasley peeking his wet head out from behind a shower curtain, looking at you with huge eyes.

He tried to get his mouth to work. "What the…what are you…"

"You say something Georgie?"

Hearing Fred's voice yell over the sound to the water from the stall next to George caused both of you to look; you knew you were about to get into double trouble if you didn't leave right then and there. You were turning when George saw you were about to run. Not really thinking about it, he quickly reached out and grabbed you wrist, pulling hard enough to get you into the shower, causing you fall into his chest with your arms encasing him accidently. He quickly placed a hand over your mouth while shutting the curtain back closed.

"George...," Fred asked again.

George looked at your eyes and slowly put a finger to his lips, asking you to be silent. You nodded gently and he let his hand around your mouth fall to your shoulder.

"I'm just talking to myself, Fred" he yelled back with a nervous shake in his voice.

There was a long pause before Fred replied. "Alright….least you ain't singing."

George still had you pretty close to his chest, which heaved gently in a sigh of relief. The thought of being so close to George while he was naked had you flushing not just on your face, but down your neck as well. You went to the Gryffindor locker rooms to steal a pair of guy's underwear only to get caught and then proceeded to be pulled into a shower with a naked version of your crush. This was just not happening….

The soft hum of George's chest as he spoke only proved just how wrong you were.

"So…" he said in a small whisper. "Mind explaining just what you were doing looking through my clothes?"

Crap….you had no idea those were _his_ clothes!

"Well…um…." You started, trying to keep your voice down. "You see…I was playing a game with some of the girls last night...and uh….we were playing Truth or Dare and I was…"

You stopped abruptly when you heard Fred's water turn off. You could tell that George was holding his breath along with you. You heard what sounded like wet footsteps come by the shower stall and then turn toward the lockers. It was a few minutes before you heard anything else, but to you it felt like hours.

"Hey, George! You almost done? I'm getting hungry," Fred complained.

You looked up at George to see him lick his lips. "Uhhh…you go on ahead. I'll meet you up there."

Both of your squeezed the other, subconsciously, in anticipation.

"….Alright. Don't drown in there!" The doors to the locker room could be heard opening and closing again. You released that long breath you were holding only to hear more showers turning off and more footsteps. George instinctively held your waist and pulled you closer to him as more guys passed the shower stall.

This closer contact not only had your robes soaked, but made you distinctly aware of _every_ muscle George possessed. Each time someone got close, his chest and abs would automatically tense in suspense. The adrenaline running though his body was causing his blood to pump faster, making the fast pace of his heart pound loudly in your ear.

What really had you blushing though was the slightly firm muscle that was gently pushing against your hipbone. You weren't entirely sure if George released how close he really was to you or not, but it didn't keep you from imagining certain scenarios in your head.

After what seemed like forever, the noises began to dwindle down and when all was quiet, George leaned beside you to look out the shower curtain.

"Alright…" He said in a normal tone of voice. "I think we're alone now."

He came back in, one hand still around your waist, and looked down at you with an uneasy smile.

"So, you were saying something about Truth or Dare? Let me guess…you got a Dare…"

You nodded your head slowly, staring at his bare chest rather than face looking into his eyes. "A double dare…" you added.

He hissed a little. "Double dare, that's one you can't avoid." If you had been looking, you would have seen an amused smile grow across his face. "So tell me…what'd you get dared to do?"

You thought there was something in his voice when he asked that, but decided it was nothing and continued to look (or observe rather interested) at his chest. "T-To steal underwear from the guys' locker rooms…"

Almost immediately, you saw his chest move as he laughed. "Really? Well as much as I am flattered that you were going to steal mine, I have to say I'm a little disappointed in your dare."

You brow scrunched in confusion and you looked up at him this time. "How come?"

He gave you a smirk that would have been too suggestive to see in public. He spoke with his best theatrical voice, "I thought they would have dared you to kiss your crush, and deciding you couldn't wait any longer, came in here to seek me out and kiss me passionately here in the showers…"

You were a little shocked to hear that remark. It was kind of weird how right he was about him being your crush. Hell…you kind of wished that was your dare!

Not getting a response from you, he starts to frown a little, "What? Don't tell me you were going after Fred…"

"Oh nonononono!" You quickly said. "I've wanted you for a long time! I was just a little thrown off by what your said, about the crush thing, and I was kind of thinking how nice it would have been to have that dare instead of this one. But I guess I'm still too chicken to…"

Your ranting was hushed by a single finger pressed against your lips. You glanced up to see George's face flushed pink. "I heard a lot of confession in that…but I want to make sure I didn't just dream it. Did you just say you wanted me?"

Replaying what you just said, your cheeks flushed and you moved your hands to cover your lips.

George just smirked at your actions, pulling you closer to him with the arm what was still holding your waist. "I'll take that as a yes...So here I am, more vulnerable to you than anybody can get."

He leaned in close to your face, your noses just centimeters away. "So tell me what you're going to do about it now?" His voice was so husky and low, practically dripping with desire.

You knew your heart was going 90 miles an hour and all you could do was look between his eyes and his lips. Deciding you would never get an open invitation like this ever again, you move in and kiss his lips gently. You could feel him smirk, but he stayed just as gentle as you were, not moving, pushing, or forcing you to do more. When you pulled away, he looked right back in your eyes, looking a little desperate and if he was, he wasn't going to admit it.

"You…you don't have to stay in here. I, uh, I kind of forgot I'm still naked," he laughed nervously, slowly pulling away from you. You wondered why he was so confident at first, but all of a sudden nervous. Your answer came when you shifted your weight toward him and felt that same push against you hipbone as before….only now that muscle was much bigger and much harder.

You watched as George covered his mouth, his face almost matching the color of his hair. "Oh Merlin…" he cursed behind his hand. "I'm…I'm sorry. That's disrespectful….I don't want you to think I just want to shag you, _." He looked like he was seriously starting to panic.

"George…George please. It's alright….I kind of flattered really. I mean…I did say I've wanted you for a long time…"

He pauses, moving his hand a little as his eyes look over to you. "A….a long time?"

You nod shyly. "I thought you were cute when we first met, but then I got to know you and really get to like you. And now….."

You were so embarrassed to say what was on your mind. You feared that saying those words might just have him running. You felt gentle fingers cup your chin and pull up to make you look right in his eyes…his eyes that kind of looked hopeful.

"…..And…now?" He asked so cautiously, his eyes swimming in yours to find the answer.

You shiver a little at such an intense gaze, but kept your eyes right on him so he could see how serious you were.

"And now…I've grown to love you very much."

Shock was in his eyes first, then relief, and then…dark dark dark lust.

"Bloody hell, I hoped you were goin' to say that!" He kissed you strongly for a long moment before pulling away and smiling brightly. "Geez, _, you have no idea how long I've loved you too. And I'm not just saying that either! Bloody hell, that's why I didn't let you to get caught. Any other woman I would have let them get caught and laughed at because it would have been funny. But when I saw it was you, I couldn't let them see you. I wanted to protect you…"

"You…you really love me, too," you asked astonished. He simply nodded his head in excitement and like a plague, that excitement came right through you and you smiled the brightest you ever had in a long time and jumped right into his arms.

He caught you easily and twirled you slightly in the small shower stall, getting your robes and hair wet when he stopped right in the shower spray. You were so overwhelmed with joy, you hardly cared; you just cupped the back of his neck and pulled him down into another kiss right in the still warm water.

He lightly grazed his tongue over the seam of your lips and you opened almost immediately. You stroked each other's tongues for a moment before it turned into a heated battle to see who would fall first. You could feel his fingers stroke your sides in search of a tickle spot to cheat, and not wanting to lose this battle, you cheated first by rubbing his exposed hard on with the graze of your knee. George moaned with a shiver and you quickly pinned his tongue down and took to exploring his warm mouth as your prize. He chuckled a little, but let you have your fun will he stroked his fingers over your body. You were just about to let him have his turn when his fingers grazed up your skirt, right along the back of your thighs toward your ass.

It was your turn to shiver and give a whimper of a moan and George took his turn, keeping his fingers just under your ass, drawing small circles. You pushed yourself more against him as he mapped out your mouth with his tongue. Feeling you wanting to get close, he presses back against you with his hands firmly holding your ass and hip to keep you from moving. You felt his raging hard on push against your stomach, but it wasn't enough. You still had clothes on…

With a gentle push against his chest, you made him break the deep kiss he was fully enjoying. "What's the matter, love?"

You smiled at the name of affection and looked up at him with all the passion that was building inside you. "Don't you think it's a little unfair I'm not naked with you?"

He immediately grinned, "Well…I wasn't going to push you."

"Well in that case…." You gently pushed him back until he was against the wall, far away from the spray as possible before you started stepping back into it. "…You are going to stand there and just watch."

He seemed a little confused until you took off your robes, followed by your shoes. You tried not to play some stupid porno song in your head as you slowly took off your clothes for him in the water, starting with the buttons of your shirt and then your bra. The site of your hardened nipples had George letting out a small moan, his hand slowly moving toward his crotch. You unzipped your skirt and turn around to reveal the nice lace panties you love to wear from behind. You could tell George was starting to jerk off, his full attention on you and observing every inch of your body you would expose. With the final drop of your panties, you stood before George, completely naked with the water running down every curve of your body in the sexiest way.

All he gave you was a small whimper before he threw open the shower curtain and ran right for his pants. You watched in confusion as he dug desperately in his pockets before revealing his wand. He ran to the doors, muttering some kind of spell that sounded like a locking charm. He ran back toward you only to turn and point his wand at the floor, muttering yet another spell. A huge air bed came into being on the floor and you giggled slightly as he tossed his wand to the side and looked back to you. He eyed you from the top of your head to the toes on your feet, panting with excitement. His cock jumped a little when he looked in your eyes; smiling and coming back over to you. He gave you a quick kiss before scooping you up in bridal fashion and carried you over to the air mattress, gently resting you on its warm surface with his body hovering over yours. He kissed you smiling lips, a little longer this time, while stroking the top of your head.

"I didn't want to make love to you for the first time in the shower," he grinned.

You giggled more this time, pulling him in for another light kiss. "I appreciate it…but I want you...now!"

With that last word you pulled him back in for a strong kiss and this one blew his breath way. He quickly made an effort to kiss you back with equal the amount of passion while one of his hands slid up your chest to softly grope your breast. He cock was gently rubbing against your thigh while he pinched you hardened nipples, not too hard but enough for you to moan into his lips. Your hips bumped up to his, eager to feel more. George moaned lightly by your actions and broke the kiss only to latch his lips to one of your nipples while the hand that groped and pinched now moved down to gently stroke you womanhood.

You back arched a little from the coupled sensations, another moan erupting from your open lips. You ran your finger through his bright red hair while his stoked you entrance, sneakily slipping a single digit inside you. With the intrusion of his finger, both of you felt just how wet you were. George growled softly against the nipple he had between his teeth now, adding a second finger before moving them inside you. When you were pushing against the two, he added a third finger, moving them shiftily in and out. You were moaning uncontrollably, feeling that pleasurable heat spreading through you.

"G-George…George, please! I need you now!" You gasped, breathlessly.

He pulled his head away from your nipple, seeing you panting with passion. He quickly removed his fingers and moved back up to where he was hovering over you, his knees between your legs. He leaned down to kiss you softly, positioning his cock right against your entrance. He looked in your eyes and held one of your hands before kissing the back of it. "I love you, _."

You smiled up at him, moving to kiss his hand and fingers. "I love you, too, George."

He nuzzled your nose sweetly before gently pushing his cock past your folds and touching the edge of your tight walls. You nod to him to show he could go on and in one quick thrust, he was buried deep inside you. While both of you had gasped, you tensed up and held your eyes shut while squeezing his hands. He leaned in more to kiss your eyes and then your lips again, gently whispering the whole time. "It's okay…Just relax…I've got you, love."

With each kiss you received, you felt like you could ease up a little before finally urging George for more. "Please move…I'm ready."

He nods and slowly pulls out of you just enough to where only a little bit of his cock was still inside before pushing right back in. He kept this slow pace until the grip in his hand gently relaxed and soft moans rang in his ears. He worked his hips a little faster, holding you close to his body while you felt that pleasure building more and more until you were moaning continuously. George could feel you already tight walls getting tight and after being hard for so long, he was close to coming already. He moaned with you before biting his lip, trying to hold back till you could come with him. His cock was sliding in and out of you so fast and just hard enough to where you felt your walls couldn't tighten anymore.

"Oh George!" was all you could yell out before you were coming in spasms over his thrusting cock. Feeling you tighten and coming on him with the added pleasure of you yelling his name, he jerked inside you a couple more times before coming hard with a moan followed by the constant repeat of you name.

When both of you could feel the constant waves of pleasure slowly dying down, you looked at each other, panting messes before smiling and kissing each other at the same time. With what strength he had left, George lifted himself up to pull out of you before gently easing himself at your side and pulling you to cuddle with him.

Neither of you cared you were still wet, or that the air mattress was ruined with water, sweat, and come, or that Fred was probably getting worried about his missing twin. All you cared about was each other, holding on to what you only thought could be in dreams, but was so much better in reality. After making out again until your strength was back, George reluctantly pulled away to look up and surveyed the area, ending with you.

"I think we need to take real showers and go eat supper before Fred calls a search group."

You gave a fake sigh, holding his head close to your chest. "If we must….." you spoke dramatically. Fred only laughed while he feather kissed the top of your breasts. "Yes, my dear," he spoke just as dramatically, "We must!"

With his last word, he scooped you up again and walked more carefully toward the shower.

After close to an hour of waiting in the Great Hall:

Fred couldn't eat a bite. It was WAY too long for George to still be in the shower and most of the Great Hall was empty now. He would miss a meal if George took any longer.

Just when he convinced himself to get up and check on his brother, said twin came waltzing in with his arm hooked with a very familiar witch.

"Uh…Hey, George….Hey, _."

The two were like a pair of giggling idiots, waving wildly to him before sitting across from him with their arms around each other. Fred just looked at them like they had a disease.

"Did I miss something?"

George looked up at his twin, giving him a look of suggestion "Oh you missed something, alright!"

You gave George a loving smack on the arm with a giggle before adding, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Fred's eyes danced between the two before he grinned. "It's about time!"

You and George just looked at him before looking at each other and laughing softly, Fred soon joining in.

Later the next day:

You had gathered the girls up, telling them you finished your dare and were now seated in the Room of Requirement.

"Alright…" said Greengrass, "Where are they?"

You dramatically looked at all the girls before pulling the red, checked boxers out from behind your back for all to see.

Squeals filled the room as the girls bounced in excitement where they sat or otherwise whistled or clapped. Greengrass snagged them from your hands to observe them herself.

"So just who's are these?"

Before you could even open your mouth, the door to the hidden room came flying open. George popped his head around the door, grinning when he spotted you.

"There you are!" He took a few long strides toward you, picking you up, and placing you over his shoulder.

"We have a date, young lady!" He chastised playfully as you laughed, trying to pull yourself up by pushing on his back. He looked around at all the girls staring before spotting Greengrass with his boxers.

He snagged them from her hands. "I'll take those back, thank you!" He chimed and then proceeded to hurry back to the doors.

"Good evening ladies!" he called back to them. "Wish me…I mean…wish us luck!"

With that, both you and George were gone, leaving a room of surprised girls and a very flustered Greengrass.


	5. Gryffindor Locker Rooms: Ron Weasley

You were hiding inside one of the crates that were in the Gryffindor locker rooms, listening and waiting for the guys to get in the showers or leave. After waiting in a crammed crate for what felt like 15 minutes, you finally thought you had a good chance to make your move. You checked around to make sure the coast was clear before carefully stepping out of the crate and looking along the benches for a 'candidate'. You thought you spotted a pair, not far from the doors, buried under a mound of quidditch gear.

Sneaking quietly over, you were just starting to shuffle through the mound when someone from behind yelled out your name. You twirled around to see a very confused and red-faced Ron Weasley, trying to cover his naked body with his white towel.

Under other circumstances, you would have liked the view, but right now that was the last thing on your mind. You were caught red handed and Ron announced your name to everyone who was still in the showers! How mortifying!

That's when a voice yelled out from one of the other showers, "Ron! Quit jerking off to _ while you're in the shower. We can hear, you know!"

You're red face turned crimson as you looked back at Ron; now it was his turn to look mortified. "I-I do not", he stuttered a protest.

The voice from earlier, who you figured out was either Fred or George, replied back. "Yeah right…You just screamed her name out a second ago."

"Well yeah, but-" You quickly clamped your hand around his mouth and trying to show some sign for him to keep quiet. Even though you had half of his face covered, you could tell from his eyes that he was confused. You silently begged and pleaded, hoping he would understand.

He seemed to ponder it over when one of the showers turned off. Both of your heads shot to the curtain before looking back at each other with worried expressions. In a split second, Ron's eyes looked determined and began backing you up against the lockers. You were completely confused until Ron opened the one beside you and pushed you to get in. Without a better idea, you finally removed your hands from his mouth and jumped in the little locker.

Ron had just shut the metal door when you heard someone step out. "Merlin, Ron. If you're so hot for her, why don't you just ask her out already?"

Judging from the voice, he had to be Fred or George again. You held your breathe tightly, waiting to see what Ron was going to say.

"W-well…I just…I…uh…." Ron stumbled all over his words, trying to find some kind of response. The next voice interjected before Ron could spit it out and you could tell it was Harry Potter.

"Did you really just yell out _'s name in the shower? I thought you saw a spider or something."

"No! I was just…"

"No, Harry. Ronny here just can't help but think about his little _." He said your name in such a mushy-mocking voice, you were tempted to jump out that locker and slug him one! But your better judgment chose wisely to stay put and listen to the rest of the conversation.

"Knock it off, Fred!"

"Oh, I think you beat me to it, Ronny."

There was some shuffling and grunting noises before Harry's voice rang above it all.

"Cut it out you guys. Let's just get out of here and get something to eat…"

There was a pause and then smaller movements breaking apart. You could tell Ron was in front of the locker again when he spoke, "You guys go on. I...I want to be alone for a little while."

"You sure?"

"Yeah…" You could tell from the way he said it, he was thinking about you.

"Alright, see you up in the Great Hall."

As three sets of feet were walking away, you could barely here one of the twins mutter, "-probably wants to jerk off more-"

After the doors closed, you heard nothing but silence. Did Ron leave too? Was there someone else in there? You couldn't see or hear, but with all the waiting, you finally took in all that was just discussed.

Did Ron actually like you? Would he really…pleasure himself to you? You blushed all the way down to your toes thinking about it. If Ron really liked you, then maybe he would ask you out!

You had a growing crush for Ron for the last 3 years in Hogwarts and you were developing deeper feelings for him every day. Seeing him with nothing but a towel and then to hear the past conversation was more than you could have dreamed about…though you weren't expecting to be crammed in a locker.

But what was Ron going to think about you now? He just caught you looking through some guys clothes while he was in the shower! He probably thought you were a creepy stalker…and now he would never speak to you again!

Your panic attack was interrupted by the locker door opening. Ron was standing there, holding the door open with his clothes on while nervously rubbing the back of his neck. You stepped out carefully, trying to look anywhere else except his face.

"So…" he started with a sigh, "…why were you in here looking through my quidditch clothes?"

Oh great…those were his clothes…that only helped the creepy stalker theory. Might as well tell the truth…

"I was playing a game called 'Truth or Dare' with the girls in the Room of Requirement…and I decided to take a double dare. Long story short…I was dared to still underwear from the boys' locker room…"

There was a long pause of silence and when you couldn't get a response, you looked up. Ron was staring down at you with a blank expression on his face. Looking at him seemed to break his stare though and all he could say was, "Wow…that's a mean dare."

You nodded sulking-ly, in which Ron sighed before reaching down for a bag beside him. After digging around in it for a few seconds, he handed you a pair of navy blue boxers. "Go ahead and take mine…"

You stared in disbelief at the boxers and then up at him, "Are…are you sure?"

"Yeah," he casually says. "I'd rather you take mine then possibly getting in trouble trying again."

"Oh…" you blushed, nervously handling them. "Well…umm. Thank you."

"…Don't mention it." Without another word, he picked up his bag and started for the door. A small flutter of disappointment hit you knowing he didn't want to talk anymore, but then a thought came to mind.

"Ron!" He stopped at the door and didn't turn to look at you until you were beside him. He looked so defeated and sad. You gave him a warm smile and then kissed his cheek.

"Thank you…I really mean it." You then made your way out, checking the area to make sure no one else would see you. If you had looked back, you would have see Ron still standing by the door with his hand on cheek and a crimson blush that would rival his red hair.

The next night:

You felt awful for leaving Ron like that, but it really seemed like he didn't want to talk to you. You figured it was because of what his brothers were saying and he was possibly too embarrassed and mad to talk. You felt like talking to him again to ask when you should return his…boxers, but you felt too ashamed and nervous to even seek him out. Maybe you could send your owl to take them to him or something...

You would have to think about that later, because now you had to show all the girls who wanted to see that you completed your dare. From the looks of it, everyone who was there that night was now back in the room and they all stare at you as you slowly walked in.

Greengrass was in front of the group with pleasant smirk on her face. "Well…where are they?"

Blushing and feeling a little sad about it, you held up the boxers you were hiding behind your back and the room exploded with laugher and cheers.

Greengrass came to look at them more closely, "So who's are they?"

Not wanting to embarrass Ron any farther, you simply shrugged while replying, "I don't know…just found them in a locker."

After everyone laughed and congratulated you, you left the gossiping party, boxers in hand, back to your dormitory.

The sound of someone calling to you made you stop at the corner and look back. Hermione Granger was jogging down the hall to catch up with you. "Do you mind if I talk with you for a moment?"

Just what you needed…one of Ron's friends wanting to talk you. You shrugged softly, "I guess so. What do you want to talk about?"

She bit her lip just before asking awkwardly, "Are those…Ronald's?"

You felt like dying right there. "How…how did you guess?!"

She gave a sympathetic grin before explaining, "I've been to Ron's house a number of times and I've seen both his and Harry's dirty laundry." She then looked up at you with that suspicious look in her eye, "Did you really take them from his locker?"

You groaned softly to yourself and figured you had better explain before she goes running to Ron and Harry. You told her the whole story and Hermione just stood there, staring bewildered for a moment before nodding.

"I see…" she seemed to think about something for a moment and then asked you rather bluntly. "Do you like, Ron?"

You gave her a puzzled look, but nodded softly. "I have for a long time…"

She seemed to smile for a moment, but the quickly tried to look impassive. "Are you planning on giving those back to him tonight?"

You shrugged, but then remembered she IS Ron's friend. "Could you give them back to him? I don't think he wants to see me anytime soon…"

Hermoine quickly shook her head. "No, no I can't. I uhhh have to go the library and study some more. Ron will probably be asleep when I get back to the common room."

Before you could suggest something else, she gave her own suggestion with a huge grin on her face. "Why don't I arrange to have Ron pick them up from you tomorrow night? Back in the Room of Requirement? No one will walk in on you in there since our party is more or less over."

It seemed logical enough, "Well…I guess. But I don't think Ron will-"

"Ok! I'll make the arrangements. Just be in the Room of Requirement sometime after dinner and I'll make sure he'll be there. Good night!"

And just like that, Hermione Granger was running off to the library. You had a bad feeling about all of this, but what could you do to stop it? Tired, defeated, and too embarrassed for words, you made your way to your dormitory to hopefully get more sleep than you did last night.

The following night

You paced the floor just next to the wall where the Room of Requirement's doors would form, trying to get the courage to go inside. You couldn't find Hermione anywhere and you saw no sign of Harry all day. You were hoping you could possibly talk one of them into calling this off so you wouldn't have to embarrass Ron anymore.

Dinner had ended over 20 minutes ago and now you couldn't even stand before the doors without shaking like feather in the wind. You would have to go in there and face him again, he probably didn't want to be in there as much as you. That thought alone made you a little sad, but you would have to do something; you couldn't stand there all night.

With a deep breath, you stood before the entrance so that the doors could form and you could walk in. Within the immediate area, there looked to be no sign of anyone nearby. You almost thought that Ron left or never came in the first place until you heard the soft hum of music in the distance. It was some kind of violin music playing a slow and gentle melody. You followed the sound until you saw a small light coming from behind one of the many towers of junk that littered the huge room. You walked carefully around the mountain to find Ron sitting in an old chair with an equally old record player next to him on a candle lit table.

Upon seeing you, he jumped out of the chair and quickly turned off the record. "I uhh…" he started, "I was bored and I found these records. I was playing them in hopes that you would…find your way here."

You nodded softly, "It was very pretty…"

He returned the nod and seemed to stare down at his feet, leaving the two of you in a very awkward silence. Every passing second felt like the countdown to a time bomb, ready to explode at any second.

Ticking and ticking and ticking and ticking and tick-

You couldn't take it anymore!

You quickly held the boxers up to Ron, almost shoving them in his hands. "I-I'm sorry to have embarrassed you. Thank you!"

You turned quickly on your heels, ready to make a run for the doors. You took only one step when something caught your wrist and pulled you back. The two opposing forces caused you to lose your balance and topple right into Ron's chest.

In an instant, Ron was on the ground and you were lying right on top of him. Once you got over the initial shock of falling, you very quickly realized just who you were lying on and quickly tried to get up while sputtering, "I…I am s-so sorry! I just-"

"Don't apologize…it was my fault for pulling you."

You looked down to see his face and notice he had his eyes closed. You thought that maybe you were making him uncomfortable and once again tried to get off him. This time, he rested his hand on your waist and pulled you back down on him.

"Could we stay like this? Just for a little while?" He still had his eyes closed, but you saw the blush that was dusting his freckled cheeks.

"You mean…I don't make you nervous?"

"Well yes you do…" Hearing that come from him was like a load of bricks falling on top of you and Ron must of noticed it because he quickly opened his eyes and started spurting out words.

"I mean not in a bad way! I really like you! I'm just nervous because I've never really felt this way about another girl and I'm trying to figure out just what to say without messing it up and I think I've already messed and I don't want to make it worse than it already is, but I think I'm insulting you or making you upset somehow without knowing it and I-"

Your finger pressed over his lips was enough to stop him, but you couldn't help to smile after hearing all of that.

"You…you really like me?" You asked shyly.

He's eyes softened a bit and he smile back, "Of course I do. I thought you would have figured that out from the conversation I had with the guys in the locker room."

You shrugged softly, "Well, it did seem like you were trying to argue against it. Besides, I thought you would have changed your mind after seeing me in there like that…"

You wanted to lower your head in shame, but Ron's fingers quickly cupped your chin and lifted your head back up to look at him. "I couldn't stop thinking about you even if you tried."

There was a slight pause between you and the whole time you were holding your breath without realizing it until Ron moved to cup your cheek, causing you to exhale from such a tender touch. He gazed up at you, not really looking at anything in particular, but gazing at you in whole before he spoke again.

"The truth is…I really like you _; perhaps even more than that. I've had strong feelings for you for quite a while now, but I was just afraid you wouldn't notice someone like me, let alone want to date me." His hand on your waist tightened a little, pulling you more firmly to him. You could tell he was still afraid you wouldn't want him…and it made you feel sad that he couldn't see just how much you needed him.

"Ron…I have strong feelings for you, too…over 3 years now..." Hearing the words "3 years" had Ron's eyes wide open and his jaw about to come unhinged.

"3 years?!" He asked astonished. With the slight nod of your head, you watched as the shock slightly melted away from his face and grow into a blinding smile. He quickly took your face with both hands and pulled you down into a strong, excited kiss. You might have been a little thrown off, but you were quick to join him and return that excitement back.

It was almost too good to be true…You and Ron Weasley…lying on the floor in a darkened, abandoned room…kissing each other with so much joy…and relief. With a little time, that joyful kiss turned into a much more tender kiss; soft and addictive. You could feel his fingers crawling under your shirt just enough to stroke bare skin, leaving goose bumps in its wake. With another stoke, he was able to excite a small, shivered moan from you.

You could feel a smirk grow against your lips as he moved his fingers for a second attempt on your spine. The moan was a little louder and had you pressing down into him. You could tell Ron was enjoying your little sounds, but you wanted to hear something from him.

Instead of going for his waist, you rubbed your leg right inside his thigh. At first, you didn't get anything, but the second time he let out a grunted (and muffled) moan. It was your turn to smirk and go back in for another try; this time you stroked his thigh just a little higher. He moaned much more clearly when your lips parted for a second, but he wouldn't let you get another attempt.

In one fluid motion, Ron pushed you over and quickly swapped your positions. The sudden change broke your lip (and tongue) entanglement and you stared up at Ron while he looked down at you with a slightly…different look in his eyes.

You weren't really sure if it was a look to worry about or not until you brought your knee up slightly, causing your thigh to just graze his crotch. Your eyes widened in understanding as Ron shivered slightly over you, a new deep shade of red dusting his freckled cheeks.

It looked like Ron was going to either explain or apologize, but you quickly "quieted" him by rubbing the palm of your hand right into his bulging excitement. He moaned gently, confusion and, what you now understood as, lust thick in his eyes. 

"_...I don't think you understand just what you're doing…"

You grinned, softly squeezing his swelling cock through his pants, "I do know what I'm doing…and I'm asking for more."

He wanted to stare at you with great shock, but the constant 'massage' you were giving him was making it rather difficult to focus such a look. "A-are you sure? You…you actually want me? Right here?"

You smiled a little seductively, removing your hand from the source of Ron's torment, much to his dismay. But his mind would soon change as he watched you lift your shirt up, revealing you bra and placing it on the floor beside you.

Taking the hint, Ron quickly sat up to begin removing his clothes and the two of you took turns staring at the other's newly exposed skin until there was nothing left but flesh.

Ron took the time to let his eyes glide over every inch of your naked flesh. "Bloody hell….."

"I'm hoping that is a compliment…" He looked up to see you smirking and chuckled softly. "Trust me, your body is nothing but beautiful and sexy."

He leans in slowly, kissing the side of your neck. "I'm so overwhelmed…" His head moves a little lower, kissing your collarbone and continues to kiss lower after each break with the rest of his sentence. "I don't…even know…where to…start…"

His lips linger just above your waistline and he looks up at you with his eyes, seeing the growing lust hazing yours. He lays just one, simple kiss right on your womanhood, enough to have you shiver with a gasp. Instead of continuing that route, he comes back up and kisses you deeply on the lips, gently pushing you down against the pillows that were now behind you with his chest. At first, you were slightly disappointed he didn't continue, but then feeling his member rock hard against your hip helped you to realize just how ready he was.

He slid his tongue slightly over your lips, begging you to open for him which you quickly replied by greeting his tongue with your own. Ron moaned softly from your eagerness and greedily slid the moist muscle along your tongue and all through your mouth. As his lust grew, he held your waist firmly with one hand while the other moved up to gently grope one of your breast.

You were getting lost again in the haze of lust, groping his skin and rubbing against him every chance you had. You lost yourself in his scent…his touch…his presences and in all the pleasure he was giving you. But the best was yet to come and Ron slowly broke to the passionate kiss to look down into your eyes.

The two of you gazed at the other for a long while until Ron finally nuzzled his nose into your hair, brushing his fingers against the skin of your waist. You simply encased him in your arms, basking in the warmth of his body while he slowly positioned himself right against your entrance.

He lifted himself up to stare down into your eyes while he slowly pushed inside your warmth. At the slightest look of discomfort on your face, he would pause and shower you with kisses until you relaxed once more. It took some time, but eventually you were filled with his member and the two of you shared an excited sigh.

With a gentle smile and gentle kiss on the lips, he pulled out of you slowly only to push back in at the same pace. Once you were comfortable with his movements, he increased his affords and began building a warm pleasure deep inside you.

The light kisses you laid along his neck gave him pleasurable chills down his spine and drowned him in ecstasy. He pulled you closer to him, molding your bodies together in a scorching passion. He continuous thrusts inside your womanhood combined with feeling of having him so intimately close to you were enough to make your head spin in a pleasure-filled rollercoaster.

The growing warmth inside your very core seemed to expand and twist with the growing pleasure, ready to burst. You clung to Ron as much as you could, your hips too excited to slow down as they moved with his own. You could hear his pants and gasps flow into your ear, the warmth of his breath only adding more heat to the growing flame inside.

Just when you thought you couldn't take much more, you could feel Ron's cock grow slightly larger inside you, just ready to come. This was the push you needed to finally release, exploding in waves of pleasure with Ron coming inside you at the same time.

You moaned, shivered, and panted in Ron's arms while he tried to catch his breath, laying over you as your hazed mind slowly came more and more into focus. You continued to hold him, stroking his back gently while the other hand curled into his red hair. He sat up, still breathing deeply, but with a huge smile across his face.

With a quick, but strong kiss, he stared down at you once more and exclaimed loudly, "I love you, _."

You smiled back, wishing it could show just how much your heart swelled with joy. "And I love you, Ron."

Without missing a beat, he kissed you strongly again, this time holding it while rolling the two of you around of the scattered pillows. You laughed and squealed in a playful way, so happy to have the man of your dreams in your arms.

Eventually, you two realized what time it was and tried to get dress again. Knowing full well that both of you would have to return to your separate dorm rooms, Ron was rather reluctant to let you go the whole time. On the way to the dormitories, though, he came up with a last minute plan.

"How about you come with me to the locker room?" Seeing the confused look you gave him, he continued to explain. "After all of that, I think I need a shower…"

Your eyes sparkled when you finally caught on, giving him a suggestive smile. "As long as I don't have to stay in the locker again."

Ron laughed heartedly, pulling you into a warm hug. "Ohhhh no. You're coming in with me and this time _I'm_ stealing _your_ undergarments..." He leaned in and whispered, "…And I'll take them right off of you."


End file.
